Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $-30<\dfrac x{-4}$
Explanation: To isolate $x$, let's multiply both sides by $-4$. Remember that when we multiply (or divide) an inequality by a negative number, we have to flip the direction of the inequality. $-30\cdot-4>\dfrac x{-4}\cdot-4$ Now, we simplify! $120>x$ or $x<120$